<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers of 7 Days by verlirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635129">Flowers of 7 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene'>verlirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 hari dalam hidup, 7 bunga, tapi <i>bukan</i>—bukan kembang 7 rupa. | #StayAtHomeChallenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers of 7 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seperti fic #StayAtHomeChallenge sebelumnya, I highly advised you to join the challenge <a href="https://twitter.com/3Oghee/status/1245353493902151681">here for details.</a><br/>Warning penting: banyak referensi fandom lain <i>subtle</i> di sini. Maaf saya multifandomist. Untuk usia Noren, saya bebaskan pada pembaca untuk interpretasi sendiri.<br/>Warning <b>ter</b>penting: <i>summary</i> sangat menipu, karena saya nggak jago bikin <i>summary</i>. Maafkan :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Day 1. Freesia<a href="#whyfreesia" id="whyfreesiaback" name="whyfreesiaback"><sup>1</sup></a>
</h4><p>Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa Lee Jeno, salah satu lulusan terbaik di jurusan Teknik Geodesi, akan berakhir sebagai seorang tukang bunga. Memang, dia tidak bekerja sebagai <em>junior apprentice</em> di sembarang toko bunga, melainkan di Fantasy Dream Flower Shop, satu yang paling terkemuka di kota mereka. Namun, tetap saja, semua orang berharap pemuda ini akan menjadi seorang insinyur yang hebat.</p><p>Tapi lihat, yang Jeno lakukan tiap hari bukanlah menghitung tinggi bangunan menggunakan trigonometri sesuai kaidah fotogrametri, melainkan merangkai bunga dan tak lupa membawa bunga sisa dari toko ke apartemen mereka.</p><p>Renjun yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan permintaan kliennya, keluar dengan segelas teh hangat di tangan. “<em>Jal danyeowassni<a href="#piyejal" id="piyejalback" name="piyejalback"><sup>2</sup></a></em>,” ia menyambut dengan suara pelan. Kakinya refleks melangkah ke arah partner hidupnya, tapi belum juga ia mendekat, bau bunga semerbak sudah tercium dari kejauhan.</p><p>Melihat kernyitan di dahi Renjun, Jeno bertanya, “Ah, maaf. Terlalu bau?”</p><p>“Tidak,” Renjun cepat-cepat menggeleng. “Justru sebaliknya, ini wangi sekali. Bunga apa itu?” tanyanya. Di tangan Jeno ada segenggam bunga yang cukup asing baginya, ini baru pertama kali Renjun melihat bunga yang seperti itu. Dia memang tidak familier dengan spesies-spesies bunga, tetapi Renjun tahu kalau itu bukan bunga yang lazim di Korea.</p><p>“Ini? Namanya freesia, bunga asli dari timur Afrika bagian selatan, tapi sekarang kebanyakan orang mengimpornya dari Belanda,” jelasnya, sembari menimang tangkai-tangkai bunga itu dengan senyum terulas di wajah. “Enak ‘kan baunya?”</p><p>“Mm hm. Setidaknya ini menutupi bau keringatmu setelah seharian bekerja,” balas Renjun.</p><p>“Hei!” Jeno menyuarakan protes, “Tidak semua orang bisa bekerja di dalam ruang seharian sepertimu!”</p><p>Renjun hendak membalas, <em>‘Tidak semua orang susah-susah kuliah di Fakultas Teknik bertahun-tahun hanya untuk jadi tukang bunga’</em>; tetapi kata itu tertahan di ujung mulutnya. Lee Jeno yang ia kenal adalah seorang pria paling baik dan mudah terluka hatinya. Huang Renjun tahu lebih baik dari siapapun kalau kata-kata tadi lebih baik disimpan saja daripada diungkapkan. Akhirnya, ia telan saja sanggahan itu dengan senyum dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik kedengarannya, “Kalau begitu, kerja yang rajin dan segeralah naik jabatan!”</p><p>—walau sama saja biadabnya.</p><p>Jeno meletakkan tangkai-tangkai freesia itu di vas yang semula berisi gerbera. Dengan raut muka terpaksa, dia membuang kelopak-kelopak gerbera yang sudah setengah layu ke tempat sampah, mengganti air vas, kemudian memotong sedikit ujung tangkai freesia yang dibawanya, sebelum menatanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian di dalam vas. Renjun sudah melihat pemandangan yang sama hampir setiap hari selama lima bulan mereka hidup bersama, dan selalu saja dia merasa terkesima dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang mengira Lee Jeno adalah seorang pemuda dingin, pongah, dan tinggi hati? Renjun selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai ini, karena Lee Jeno yang dikenalnya bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk membuang bunga setengah layu ke dalam tong sampah.</p><p>Jeno seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Renjun yang ditujukan padanya, tiap kali dia menata bunga di apartemen kecil mereka. Namun, setiap dia merasakan tatapan itu, Jeno selalu merasakan mukanya mengkerut dengan senyum kikuk. “Jangan melihatku seperti itu,” pintanya canggung dan Renjun hanya tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum lidah tajam Renjun membalas, “Apa makan malam hari ini?”</p><p>“Entahlah,” Renjun mengangkat bahu, “Belum kupikirkan. Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan desain pamflet untuk klien hari ini….”</p><p>“Oh? Yang kemarin kamu ceritakan? Akhirnya bagaimana? Revisi berapa kali hari ini?” goda Jeno, karena dia ingat sekali, bahwa klien Renjun saat ini adalah sosok yang membuat emosi. Dia sendiri paham kalau belakangan ranjang mereka terasa dingin, karena dia sering menemukan Renjun begadang di ruang kerjanya atau tak sengaja tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, dengan secangkir teh hitam yang sudah mendingin dan televisi bervolume lirih.</p><p>Ada lingkaran hitam yang sangat kentara di bawah mata Renjun, tapi Jeno tahu kalau senyum lega itu tidak dibuat-buat. Renjun mengangkat jempolnya dan berkata dengan bangga. “Sudah selesai, semuanya. Akhirnya, setelah belasan revisi dan tiga hari begadang! Ayo besok makan samgyetang, Lee Jeno! Traktiranku!!”</p><p>Dengan jadwal mereka yang jarang menemukan titik temu, hari setelah <em>deadline</em> Renjun adalah hari favorit Jeno. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai ilustrator lepas, jam kerja Renjun tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang pasti, terutama bila mendapatkan klien dari luar negeri. Renjun bekerja per kontrak atau proyek, sehingga ada hari-hari di mana Jeno menemukan Renjun hanya ada di apartemen seharian, melukis atau berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah dengan hulahop di pinggang; tetapi ada juga hari di mana dia harus makan makanan <em>microwave</em> yang dibeli dari minimarket, karena Renjun tidak sempat memasak walau itu sesuatu yang simpel seperti sundubu jjigae.</p><p>“Oke, kebetulan aku besok juga libur,” balasnya senang. Senyumnya yang khas kini muncul di wajah Jeno. Sebab, kalau soal libur toh dia juga tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. Di samping jam kerjanya yang pasti—8 jam per hari, dengan lima hari kerja—di beberapa acara besar pun Jeno juga harus mengorbankan hari liburnya, karena pemilik toko akan memintanya untuk ikut serta dalam tim dekorasi <em>venue</em>. Bukannya dia tidak senang, hanya saja ini membuatnya harus merelakan waktunya dengan Renjun yang semakin sedikit.</p><p>Renjun mulai membuka-buka lemari dapur dan kulkas, mengambil satu bahan, berpikir sejenak, memasukkannya lagi, kemudian mengambil bahan yang lain, sampai akhirnya dia meletakkan bahan-bahan itu di kabinet dapur kecil mereka yang berlapis granit hitam. Jeno menghentikan tangan Renjun yang hendak meraih panci dari lemari atas, kemudian mendekap pacarnya dengan penuh antusiasme.</p><p>Renjun menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu memukul pundak Jeno main-main. “Jangan menggangguku. Kamu ingin segera makan atau tidak?”</p><p>Ia justru mempererat pelukannya, kemudian mengubur kepalanya ke pundak Renjun yang mungil. Jeno menggeleng dan gestur itu membuat Renjun sedikit geli. “Peluk dulu,” jawabnya manja, “Aku sudah lama tidak tidur di kasur yang sama denganmu.”</p><p>“<em>Cheesy!</em>” Renjun berkernyit dan mengacak-acak rambut Jeno dengan gemas. “Tapi…, secara teknis, kita tidur di ranjang yang sama—“</p><p>Jeno memutar matanya. Selalu, Hwang Renjun dengan mulut pintarnya membuat Jeno kalah berdebat.</p><p>“—Tapi tidak pernah di waktu yang sama,” tukas Jeno sebal. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Renjun, sampai pemuda itu menegurnya.</p><p>“Pundakku bukan sandaran kepala,” ucap Renjun, yang lalu mengedikkan bahunya agar kepala Jeno segera menyingkir. “Lagipula… sebaiknya kamu segera mandi, Lee Jeno. Kamu bau!”</p><p>Kali ini, ganti Jeno yang balas mengacak-acak rambut Renjun. “Katamu tadi aku wangi!” teriak Jeno tidak terima.</p><p>“Yang wangi itu freesianya! Kalau kamu bau tanah!”</p><p>“Heh!” Jeno membentak, tapi tentu saja dia tahu kalau maksud Renjun main-main. Toh, pacarnya itu kini malah menjulurkan lidahnya.</p><p>Bagaimanapun juga, lima bulan tinggal bersama dan hampir empat tahun menjalin hubungan membuat mereka sudah hampir sepenuhnya memahami satu sama lain. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin mereka lakukan berdua, tapi tinggal bersama ini adalah suatu pencapaian besar untuk mereka. Saat kuliah, Jeno tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan datang hari di mana mereka akan tinggal bersama, apalagi sampai tinggal di apartemen yang mereka desain sendiri interiornya dari awal. Mereka kira, kehidupan saat ini adalah sebuah <em>‘What if’</em>—bagaimana kalau dia tidak dengar bunyi alarm, apakah Renjun akan membangunkannya? Bagaimana kalau dia kelaparan di tengah malam, apakah dia bisa meminta Renjun memasakkan ramyeon untuknya? Bagaimana kalau Renjun sakit sampai terkulai lemas, apakah dia bisa merawat pemuda itu sampai sembuh dan selalu di sampingnya? Bagaimana kalau dia diam-diam mengecup kening Renjun saat sedang tidur, apakah ia akan bangun dan memarahi Jeno?</p><p>Butuh waktu empat tahun untuk merealisasikan segala imajinasi konyol mereka semasa kuliah. Semula ia mengira kalau semua skenario ini tak lebih dari obrolan ngawur yang diucapkan pada malam-malam saat alkohol menjajah akal sehat mereka. Dan sekarang, lihatlah—</p><p>
  <em>They’re living that dream, instead.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<h4>Day 2. Cosmos</h4><p>Hari ini adalah hari liburnya dan Renjun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Renjun mendapatkan libur panjang tanpa pesanan ilustrasi dari klien seperti ini dan baginya yang sudah terbiasa dengan ritme kerja nan kacau khas pekerja lepas, situasi ini sangat canggung.</p><p>Dia sudah berusaha fokus menonton drama siang di televisi, memanfaatkan langganan bulanan mereka yang hampir tidak pernah dimanfaatkan karena kesibukan keduanya. Namun, baru setengah jam di depan televisi dan Renjun sudah mati bosan. Dia pun kemudian beralih ke ponselnya, melihat berita terbaru dari media sosial, dan tetap saja berakhir kebosanan.</p><p>Tiba-tiba angin kencang khas musim gugur berhembus hingga masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan Renjun mendadak menggigil kedinginan. Dia segera beranjak dari sofa tempatnya bermalas-malasan dari pagi, lalu menutup jendela balkon yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Alih-alih kembali ke sofa, ia justru pergi ke balkon, kemudian terhenyak sesaat, menikmati langit cerah tanpa awan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Walau ruang kerjanya berjendela, tetapi Renjun hampir tidak pernah memerhatikan bagaimana cuaca di luar: satu, karena dirinya terlalu fokus pada layar di tengah <em>deadline</em> yang tanpa ampun; dua, karena Jeno selalu memastikan dirinya bisa bekerja tanpa gangguan, bahkan mengganti teh hitam di mejanya yang sudah mendingin dengan yang baru.</p><p>Baru di saat itulah, Renjun menyadari bahwa di sebelah apartemen mereka ada sepetak lahan kosmos yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga kosmos liar. Baik Jeno ataupun Renjun sama sekali tidak pernah pergi ke balkon, bukannya apa—pemandangannya kurang menarik dan saat mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen ini, ladang kosmos itu hanya nampak seperti padang ilalang yang kotor dan tidak terurus.</p><p>Orang bilang, benda hanyalah benda dan baru menjadi sebuah hal berarti saat kamu memberinya makna. Sepetak kosmos di tanah tak berpemilik itu membuat Renjun tertegun lama, berpikir mengenai hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, seolah semua itu adalah kenangan dari masa lampau. Di luar dugaan, Renjun masih ingat kalau kosmos yang tumbuh di taman universitas mereka memiliki warna yang sama. Ungu kemerahan, dengan beberapa kelopak merah muda dan putih, seolah kontras dengan musim gugur yang identik dengan warna-warna serupa daun kering.</p><p>Di depan taman kosmos di universitas mereka, ada bangku kayu dengan bingkai besi yang akan lama keringnya setelah kehujanan. Entah sejak kapan bangku itu ada di sana, tetapi di bangku tua itu, Jeno dan Renjun menemukan zona nyaman mereka: dalam bentuk orang dan tempat. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bangku itu dan seterusnya bertemu di tempat yang sama. Mereka berkenalan saat bunga matahari mekar dan akhirnya mengakui perasaan mereka saat kosmos tengah mekar dengan cantiknya.</p><p>
  <em>“Jadi, kita ini apa, Lee Jeno? Pacar?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Seperti </em>boyfriend<em> dan </em>girlfriend<em>? Uh…, sepertinya.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Tapi kata ‘pacar’ itu membuatku geli.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lalu apa?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Partner, mungkin…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku suka istilah itu. ‘Partner’… terasa profesional…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baiklah, jadi kita partner mula hari ini.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha. Oke. Kalau begitu… mohon bantuannya, partner.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw. Aku juga, partner.”</em>
</p><p>Renjun suka hari-hari senggang, tapi ada momen dimana dia benci pada harinya yang tidak memiliki hal untuk dikerjakan. Seperti sekarang, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul satu siang tapi dia sudah merindukan Lee Jeno. Ia pun segera membuka ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera mengetik pesan untuk Jeno, yang ia tahu baru saja selesai istirahat makan siang.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kemudian, ia melihat-lihat kembali pesan yang baru saja dikirim dan penyesalan segera menghampirinya. Pesannya sangat… tidak seperti dirinya. Terlalu baik. Renjun bisa dengan cepat membayangkan bagaimana kernyitan muncul di wajah Jeno sesaat setelah pesan itu dibaca. Ia merutuk pelan, “Bodoh sekali kamu, Hwang Injun!” Renjun hendak menghapus pesannya, tetapi untunglah, pesan itu belum terkirim. Jeno memang terbiasa mematikan data selulernya, karena terbiasa dengan WiFi di apartemen dan di toko bunga. Barangkali, pacarnya itu kini tengah di luar, melakukan <em>delivery</em> karangan bunga. Renjun menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali menatap layarnya, sekali lagi berpikir untuk menghapus pesannya atau tidak. Namun, ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang ingin mendiamkan pesan itu, membiarkan Jeno membacanya dan membuat Jeno tahu kalau Renjun memang tulus menyemangati tukang bunga kesayangannya.</p><p>“Apa yang kupikirkan.” Renjun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi merutuk imajinasinya yang tengah berkeliaran bebas. Ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menghapus pesan menjijikkan itu, tapi terlambat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pesan sudah terkirim dan itu berarti Jeno sudah kembali ke toko atau sudah menyalakan data selulernya untuk mengecek pesan. Renjun pun panik dan hendak menghapus pesan itu. Dan sekali lagi, dia terlambat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>… Renjun rasanya ingin tenggelam saja ke Palung Mariana.</p>
<hr/>
<h4>Day 3. Lily</h4><p>“Aku tahu, yang paling besar warna putih itu namanya bunga lili.”</p><p>Jeno segera mendengus geli saat mendengar jawaban Renjun yang diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri. Ada beberapa bunga yang dia susun dalam buket amatirannya dan Renjun memilih lili, yang terbesar dan paling mudah dikenali, sebagai bunga yang ia kenali namanya.</p><p>“Apa?” Renjun melotot. “Benar ‘kan namanya lili?”</p><p>Dia memilih untuk tidak berargumen dan meneruskan buketnya yang disusun sesuai petunjuk dari Y0uTube. “Sudahlah, Injun-<em>a</em>. Aku tahu kamu tidak terlalu menyukai bunga.”</p><p>“Bukannya aku tidak suka,” sergahnya, “Hanya saja… jenisnya terlalu banyak. Aku pusing.” Ia pun mengeluh. “Untuk menyusun portofolioku dengan rapi saja aku tidak sempat, apalagi menghapalkan nama bunga.”</p><p>Sesungguhnya, ini adalah sebuah ironi. Renjun adalah orang pertama yang menyarankan Jeno untuk belajar merangkai bunga, tetapi dia sendiri tidak paham dengan jenis-jenis bunga yang ada, bahkan yang sering dilihat di jalanan. Pernah juga Renjun mengira kalau bunga plum adalah bunga sakura, hanya saja warnanya putih. Mengingat-ingat ini, ada tawa bisu keluar dari mulut Jeno.</p><p>“Fokus, Lee Jeno. Kamu harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum jam sebelas malam!”</p><p>“Iya, iya,” balas Jeno santai, kemudian segera menekuni rangkaian bunganya lagi. Dia tidak bisa memprotes rasa ketidaktertarikan Renjun terhadap bunga. Bagaimanapun juga, Renjun yang mempersilakan Jeno menggunakan apartemen studionya untuk latihan merangkai bunga. Walau setelah selesai latihan Jeno selalu membuat apartemen kecil Renjun berantakan, pemuda itu tidak pernah memprotes Jeno. Kalaupun ada yang selalu Renjun ributkan, itu adalah Jeno yang selalu menghabiskan stok teh dalam termos yang ada di kulkasnya. Bagamana lagi, keduanya sama-sama gila teh. Tak heran minuman satu itu selalu diperebutkan oleh kedua mahasiswa ini.</p><p>Jeno melirik ke arah Renjun, yang kini sudah kembali berjibaku dengan layar komputernya. Sebuah tablet gambar terletak sejajar dengan kibor, tangan kanannya sibuk menggambar dengan pena tablet, sementara tangan kirinya siaga di atas kibor, entah untuk memencet <em>shortcut</em> apa yang Jeno tidak pahami. Jeno memutuskan untuk fokus, walau tak pernah sekalipun Jeno tidak merasa bersyukur sudah bertemu dengan sahabat seperti Renjun.</p><p>Jeno tinggal di asrama, opsi lebih murah untuk mahasiswa asli Korea Selatan. Dan dia berencana tinggal di sana sampai lulus. Selain untuk menghemat biaya, Jeno sendiri tidak pernah merasa kalau hidup di asrama itu memuakkan seperti kata orang-orang. Sedari tahun pertama, dia tidak pernah menemukan masalah berarti di asramanya, sebelum dia menemukan hobi baru ini. Apalagi, asrama yang dia huni cukup luas dengan satu kamar digunakan oleh dua orang, kamar mandi bersama di lantai mereka pun bersih (terima kasih kepada ketua asrama mereka yang galaknya minta ampun), dan teman sekamarnya pun tidak terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan Jeno. Akan tetapi, asrama memiliki jam malam dan dengan teman sekamarnya yang jadi anggota tim rugby universitas, Jeno sendiri ragu apakah rekan sekamarnya akan memahami mengapa dirinya punya hobi se-‘feminin’ merangkai bunga. Jeno sudah membayangkan cibiran apa yang akan diterimanya setiap hari. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia menyampaikan kegelisahan ini pada Renjun, dan di sinilah dia sekarang.</p><p>Entah sudah berapa bulan ia selalu pergi ke apartemen Renjun, si mahasiswa asing yang gagal mendapatkan kamar di asrama, karena <em>‘asrama diprioritaskan untuk mahasiswa lokal’, ha! Seolah semua mahasiswa asing uangnya banyak saja!</em> <em>Apanya yang ‘ramah mahasiswa asing’? Cuma promosi kosong</em> dan jadwal Renjun rupanya tidak sesuai dengan jam malam yang ditetapkan oleh semua asrama kampus. Setelah berpindah dari officetel sempit yang satu ke yang lain, dalam empat bulan Huang Renjun berhasil mendapatkan apartemen terbaik versinya, yang harga sewanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan asrama yang sekarang ditempati Jeno. Semula, Jeno berpikir hendak ‘membalas jasa’ atas kebaikan Renjun meminjamkan apartemennya dengan cara membayar sewa harian per hari dia pergi ke apartemen Renjun. Namun, setelah dua minggu penuh dan diselingi demam beberapa hari, Jeno kehilangan hitungannya.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, Jeno hanya membalas kebaikan Renjun dengan cara membawa makanan ke apartemen sahabatnya ini—</p><p>—kalau ingat.</p><p>
  <strike>Dan kalau dia masih punya uang sisa.</strike>
</p><p>(Perlu dicatat, mahasiswa geodesi perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk praktikum. Praktikum lapangan, praktikum di lab, praktikum lapangan di luar provinsi, dan entah praktikum apalagi.)</p><p>Karangan bunga yang dibuatnya, bisa dikatakan hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal beberapa detail kecil dan Jeno akan pulang ke asramanya. Tidak, dia tidak perlu meminta Renjun mengantarnya sampai ke pintu masuk, karena Jeno sudah punya kunci cadangan untuk apartemen temannya, hapal nomor pin untuk masuk ke apartemen mereka, dan bahkan kenal dengan manajer apartemen Renjun. Namun, entah setan apa yang membisikinya, seketika itu juga Jeno berkata. “Terima kasih banyak, Huang Renjun.” Bukan Hwang Injun atau Injun-<em>a</em>, melainkan Huang Renjun, nama asli Renjun dalam logat Mandarin. Seolah nama itu sakral baginya.</p><p>Renjun mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dari layar monitor dan menatap Jeno bingung. “Untuk?”</p><p>—<em>Untuk kebaikanmu selama ini. Untuk kesediaanmu meminjamkan ruang di apartemenmu untuk hobi baruku. Untuk dukunganmu yang tidak pernah surut. Untuk mau bicara untukku yang memilih diam saja. Untuk malam-malam dimana kamu seharusnya tidur, bukannya menemaniku menghitung hasil praktikum</em>.</p><p>Ada ratusan alasan yang mendekam di kepala Jeno untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Renjun. Namun, dia menelan sejuta alasan itu dalam senyum manisnya yang mudah dikenali sejak kecil, dan menyingkat itu semua dalam satu kata.</p><p>“… Semuanya.”</p>
<hr/>
<h4>Day 4. Camomile</h4><p>Tatkala Jeno melangkah ke meja makan, secangkir teh kamomil hangat sudah tersaji untuknya, di mug yang selalu dia pakai setiap hari. Renjun bahkan tidak memberikan sapaan, kendati langkah berat Jeno seharusnya bisa didengar olehnya yang tengah memotong-motong bawang putih dalam diam untuk bahan sarapan.</p><p>Jeno menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di situasi canggung seperti ini. Dia tahu Renjun yang membisu ada hubungannya dengan pesta penyambutan staf baru di tempat kerjanya semalam, tapi Jeno sendiri tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Setelah botol soju kedua, dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa pulang sampai ke apartemen. Entah dia dipesankan taksi, tidak sengaja menelpon Renjun, atau…? Entahlah, dia tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut hebat seperti ini.</p><p>Namun, Jeno tetaplah Jeno. Dia tidak bisa mulai menyeruput teh itu sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Renjun, yang… tentu saja, tidak dibalas sama sekali. Dan setelah ucapan terima kasih itu, suasana di dapur begitu lengang.</p><p>Jeno sendiri tidak banyak bicara, tapi keheningan seperti ini bukanlah cara yang baik untuk memulai hari. Jeno pun kemudian berdeham cukup keras, sampai bisa didengar oleh Renjun, “Selamat pagi!” ujarnya agak keras, lalu diulangi lagi sampai ia mendapatkan respon dari Renjun. “Selamat pagi? Halo, Hwang Injun-<em>ssi</em>, apakah Anda ada di Apartemen Neoz No. XX di Songpa-Gu<a href="#whyneoz" id="whyneozback" name="whyneozback"><sup>3</sup></a>?”</p><p>Oke, Jeno tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah orang paling lucu di rumah ini (yang hanya diisi dua orang), tapi ini adalah kali pertama bagi Jeno untuk disambut dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti seantero ruangan dengan tidak nyaman. Jeno menggaruk pipinya, memutar otak untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan yang sepertinya tidak kunjung datang. Di saat itulah, dia mendadak teringat akan rencana mereka untuk mengadopsi peliharaan di apartemen ini. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, mereka sudah bertanya pada manajer apartemen mengenai izin memelihara binatang di sini. Kendati manajer mereka yang paruh baya senantiasa mengomel (“Kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan dari dulu, sih?! ‘Kan kalian punya waktu untuk bertanya saat belum menyewa di sini!”) karena keinginan impulsif mereka, segala urusan ini justru membuat Jeno dan Renjun semakin bersemangat untuk menambah seekor teman bulu di rumah kecil mereka. Di waktu senggang, mereka menyempatkan untuk pergi ke <em>animal shelter</em> di Seoul, hingga kini mereka berdua sudah mengerucutkan kandidat anggota keluarga kecil mereka, menjadi seekor kucing himalaya dan seekor anjing samoyed.</p><p>Memang, dengan Renjun yang sulit diajak bicara, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas ini. Namun, kepala Jeno masih terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal selain itu. “Jadi…,” ia memulai perlahan, “Kurasa, karena apartemen kita kecil, lebih baik kita pelihara kucing saja. Bagaimana?”</p><p>Biasanya Renjun bersemangat saat mereka membahas topik ini, tapi kali ini dia memilih diam seribu bahasa sebagai jawaban. Dan bukannya Jeno tidak dibuat jengkel karenanya.</p><p>Jeno kemudian cepat-cepat menghabiskan teh kamomilnya, kemudian mendekati Renjun yang kini tengah menggoreng cahkwe. Semua bau yang familier ini membuat Jeno yakin, kalau mereka akan makan bubur kepiting dengan irisan cahkwe untuk sarapan. Renjun beberapa kali mengeluh kalau memasak cahkwe itu melelahkan. Sehingga semua ini membuat Jeno sedikit terharu, dia tahu kalau bubur adalah salah satu obat <em>hangover </em>terbaik.</p><p>Lantas Jeno melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Renjun, berharap partnernya akan bahagia dengan perhatian kecil yang jarang ia berikan. Tetapi, Renjun justru mengibaskan tangan Jeno dari pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. “Lepaskan.” Nada Renjun dingin saat mengucapkan hal itu.</p><p>“HEEE?” Suara melengking aneh Jeno yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terdengar pun kembali. Renjun adalah salah satu orang yang mengerti Jeno dan Jeno pun berpikir sebaliknya. Namun, dia sama sekali tak mengerti ada apa di balik sikap Renjun yang dingin ini. Dia berharap, pemuda itu segera angkat bicara untuk menyingkirkan kebingungan Jeno. Namun, Jeno sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di situasi ini. Dan, sialnya lagi, marah bukanlah salah satu keahlian Jeno. “Injun-<em>a</em>, ada apa?”</p><p>“Diam.”</p><p>Hanya satu kata, tapi seolah seluruh es di kutub digunakan untuk melapisi kata itu. Dingin sekali. Ini bukan Renjun yang Jeno kenal.</p><p>Namun, kelemahan Jeno untuk mengungkapkan kemarahannya diimbangi oleh kegigihan yang dimiliki Jeno sejak lahir. Dia tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan tenang, sebelum tahu apa yang Renjun permasalahkan darinya. Walau kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut hebat, Jeno tetap bersikeras dan menggenggam tangan Renjun.</p><p>“Lee Jeno—“ Renjun berkata ogah-ogahan dan berusaha keras melepas genggaman tangan Jeno. Seolah lupa kalau si tukang bunga ini tak pernah lupa untuk olahraga rutin, kebalikan dirinya yang seolah alergi <em>gym</em>.</p><p>“Akan kulepaskan,” Jeno berjanji dengan penuh kesungguhan, “Asalkan kamu bilang ke aku alasan kenapa kamu marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini.”</p><p>Renjun menatap cahkwe yang ada di wajan, nampak masih membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum matang, sehingga dia tidak bisa menjadikan menggoreng sebagai alasan. Renjun mengerang, dan terlihat sekali kalau raut mukanya marah, yang mana sebuah ekspresi baru untuk Jeno.</p><p>“Apa?” Jeno kembali menuntut Renjun untuk menjawab dan sekali lagi, Renjun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jeno walau gagal.</p><p>Ia menatap Jeno dengan sorot mata yang… kompleks. Marah, bercampur sedih, bingung, dan… malu.</p><p><em>Tunggu</em>.</p><p>Renjun pun memalingkan muka. “Kumohon, Jeno-<em>ya</em>. Tinggalkan aku, sehari saja.”</p><p>Namun, bukan ini yang diinginkan Jeno saat dia membayangkan tinggal bersama dengan Renjun. “Lalu apa?” tanyanya, “Kamu akan tidur di sofa lagi? Atau akan pergi malam-malam entah ke mana? Atau malah mengunci dirimu di ruang kerja?”</p><p>Renjun selalu melakukan hal itu sedari kuliah dan Jeno sudah hapal sekali kebiasaan pacarnya, sampai-sampai dia tidak perlu meragukan intuisinya.</p><p>Belum, Jeno belum kehilangan kesabaran, tapi dia dengan kepala pusing pun dia masih bisa berpikir rasional. Dia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tentu saja. Namun, dia membiarkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengambil tirisan minyak, lalu menginstruksikan Renjun untuk segera mengangkat cahkwe yang sudah matang di wajan. Setelah itu, dia mematikan kompor dengan paksa, menghiraukan seruan protes dari Renjun.</p><p>Aksi kecil itu menurunkan sedikit tensi di antara keduanya. Akan tetapi, Jeno tahu kalau urusan mereka belum selesai.</p><p>“… Apa aku perlu ambil cuti hari ini? Karena sepertinya kamu tidak akan bicara padaku hingga beberapa jam ke depan.”</p><p>Mata Renjun berubah horor saat mendengar kata ‘cuti’ dari mulut Jeno. Kini raut mukanya bak orang yang tengah naik <em>roller coaster</em>. “Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kamu sudah gila?! Hanya untuk… urusan… seperti ini….”</p><p>Jeno tersenyum. “Aku akan lebih gila kalau berangkat kerja dan masih belum tahu alasanmu marah padaku, Injun-<em>a</em>.”</p><p>Renjun sudah berkali-kali bilang ke Jeno. Dia <em>cheesy</em>, Jeno itu kebanyakan makan madu, kata-kata Lee Jeno dan mentega itu masih berkerabat dekat. Tapi, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara Jeno bicara padanya. Kendati Renjun sendiri tahu, kalau Jeno memang segamblang itu dalam menyatakan perasaan.</p><p>“Hentikan,” sergah Renjun. “Aku tidak suka caramu bicara.”</p><p>“Tapi aku selalu bicara seperti ini?!”</p><p>“KE SEMUA ORANG, ‘KAN!”</p><p>Mata Jeno membulat, ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun dia mendengar Renjun menaikkan suara seperti ini. Dikiranya, dia tidak akan melihat pemandangan ini lagi. Tapi, terkaan Jeno salah total. Ini amarah Huang Renjun yang sama lagi, walau dengan alasan berbeda.</p><p>“KATAKAN PADAKU,” Renjun melanjutkan, “Kamu bicara manis ke semua orang, bukan?!”</p><p>Ada kernyitan di dahi Jeno seolah menyuratkan ketidakpahaman. Dia… sungguh amat sangat… tidak paham… dengan semua ini. “… Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>Dan lagi-lagi, Jeno bertanya. “Jadi, kamu marah padaku karena saat mabuk aku terlalu, uh… <em>cheesy</em>?”</p><p>Tapi Renjun menggeleng keras. “BUKAN!” Pemuda ini sudah masa bodoh dengan bagaimana Jeno melihatnya, apalagi memusingkan protes dari penghuni sebelah yang terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka di pagi hari. “Aku <span class="small">cemburu</span>, Lee Jeno….” Renjun bukannya lelah berteriak, hanya saja mengakui rasa cemburu ini terasa seperti kekalahan baginya. Suaranya berangsur-angsur lirih, kini Renjun menunduk. Telinganya merah dan dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jeno lagi.</p><p>“… Hah?” Jeno akhirnya melepaskan tangan Renjun, tapi masih takjub dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. “Cemburu, katamu…? Kenapa…?”</p><p>Mengapa Renjun harus cemburu, ketika Jeno saja tidak ingat siapa yang telah mengantarnya ke rumah? Memang apa yang dia lakukan? Jeno harap dia memiliki ingatan soal semalam, tapi hasilnya nihil.</p><p>“<em>Heol</em>….” Mendadak Jeno takut sendiri dengan kelakuannya saat mabuk. “Apa yang aku lakukan semalam?”</p><p>“Bukan semalam, tapi selama ini,” tukas Renjun. “Aku marah pada kelakuanmu selama ini di tempat kerja.”</p><p>Dan tidak, Jeno masih tidak paham. “Karena…?”</p><p>“Karena, <em>nuna<a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"><sup>4</sup></a></em> yang semalam mengantarmu, dia bisa dengan santai menyapaku dan bilang kalau aku ini sahabat terbaikmu. Dan saat dia pulang… dia memintaku memujinya di depanmu. Karena dia bilang, di kantor kamu bilang kalau kamu—masih <em>single</em>.”</p><p>Jeno terkesiap. Padahal kata-kata itu diucapkannya sambil lalu, karena dia paling tidak suka membahas soal hubungannya di kantor, terutama mengingat kalau para staf senior sangat suka mengungkit-ungkit masalah pasangan. Jeno yang ogah ditanyai mengenai pacarnya, cepat-cepat mengaku <em>single</em> untuk kabur dari topik tersebut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau salah ucapnya akan mempunyai efek sehebat ini.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Namun, melihat kecemburuan Renjun ini tidak buruk-buruk amat juga.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Jadi seharusnya aku bilang apa? Kamu juga tahu seberapa menyebalkannya para senior itu. Mereka akan merecokiku dengan pertanyaan soal pacar sampai mereka tahu semua detail soal aku dan pasanganku.”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Aku tahu…,” kata Renjun putus asa. Mereka berdua selalu terbuka ke satu sama lain, jadi cerita Jeno mengenai staf senior yang serba ingin tahu juga sudah pasti akan sampai ke telinganya. Hanya saja…, “Tapi aku tetap cemburu.”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“… Maaf.” Satu pernyataan maaf itu penuh keterpaksaan, tapi setidaknya Renjun <em>berusaha</em>.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Dia selalu menganggap Renjun setara dengannya. Dengan badan yang lebih kecil, Renjun selalu membuktikan kalau hubungan ini tidak pernah berat sebelah. Renjun selalu berusaha semampu kapasitasnya untuk membantu Jeno dan seringkali, Renjun lebih solutif daripada sebuah algoritma pemrograman. Akan tetapi, melihat Renjun di hadapannya sekarang membuat Jeno merasa harus melindungi pemuda itu dari segala imajinasi liarnya. Jeno selalu protektif pada semua orang yang ia sayangi, tapi kali ini dia merasa kalau dia harus melindungi Renjun entah bagaimana caranya.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Tanpa aba-aba, Jeno segera memberi Renjun sebuah <em>big hug</em>. Dekapan erat yang paling hangat, untuk Renjun di pagi hari. Dia merasakan wajah Renjun memanas di dekapannya, tetapi Jeno tidak ambil pusing. Dia pun berbisik di telinga Jeno. “Atau kalau kamu mau… aku akan <em>come out</em> ke orang-orang di Fantasy Dream?”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Renjun masih bergumul dengan rasa malunya. Sekarang, setelah Jeno menawarkan solusi, dia baru menyadari kalau cemburunya sangat irasional dan kekanak-kanakan. Renjun tetap menunduk, tapi segera menukas. “Kamu gila, ya?”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Bagaimana lagi? Daripada kamu cemburu begini?”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Dan sekali lagi Renjun mengerang sebal.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Tapi, Injun-<em>a</em>. Kalau soal cemburu… aku juga pernah cemburu melihatmu dengan Nana.”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Nana?” tanya Renjun tidak percaya, “Na Jaemin maksudmu?”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Raut wajah Jeno berubah senewen. “Memang ada Nana lain yang kita berdua kenal?”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Tidak, sih… Tapi aku kira dulu dia pacaran denganmu!”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Aku???” Jeno sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan pernyataan Renjun barusan. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Masuk. Akal. “Bagaimana bisa?!”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Ya bisa, dong! Dia ‘kan sejurusan denganmu. Kalian juga selalu ambil jadwal praktikum yang sama dan aku terlalu sering lihat kalian bersama saat jam makan siang!”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Tapi itu biasa saja, tuh? Pacaran mananya?! Justru kamu yang terlalu sering pergi dengan Jaeminie untuk kegiatan klub film!”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Dan kami pergi berdua juga karena kegiatan klub! Tidak lebih!”</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>“Tentu saja lebih!!! ‘Kan Jaemin suka padamu lebih dulu dari ak—“</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Jeno buru-buru menutup mulutnya, walau sebenarnya itu sudah terlalu terlambat. Dia sudah berjanji pada Jaemin untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Renjun. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini Renjun tahu semuanya, setelah bertahun-tahun rahasia ini aman di antara Jeno dan Jaemin saja.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>Kini ganti wajah Renjun yang berubah keheranan.</p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p><p>—<em><span class="big">Eh?</span></em></p><p>
  <a href="#nunasopo" id="nunasopoback" name="nunasopoback"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keterangan:<br/><a href="" id="whyfreesia" name="whyfreesia"></a>1. Bunga pertama harus banget Freesia? Iya, soalnya itu bunga yang ada di desain single album Oneus, yang <i>title track</i>nya <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fbj4Dh-QkpA">"A Song Written Easily"</a>. Bagus banget! <i>Go check it, guys!</i> <a href="#whyfreesiaback">Back to top.</a><br/><a id="piyejal" name="piyejal"></a>2. Tulisan alfabet/romanisasi disesuaikan dengan tulisan hangeul. Kalau dibaca kurang lebih jadi 'jal danyeowatni'. Semacam 'tadaima' dan 'okaeri' versi Korea gitu loh gengs. <a href="#piyejalback">Back to top.</a><br/><a id="whyneoz" name="whyneoz"></a>3. Toko bunga Fantasy Dream? Neoz Apartemen? Songpa-Gu? Tentu saja, referensi <i>the one and only</i> dari SF9 dong. Stream <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8zQysKciao">Good Guy</a>, stan SF9, dan jangan lupa dukung Kim Rowoon dan Kang Chanhee dalam karir akting mereka! <a href="#whyneozback">Back to top.</a><br/><a id="nunasopo" name="nunasopo"></a>4. Nuna yang dimaksud di sini siapa, sih? Nggak tau. Pokoknya nuna-nuna aja. *males mikir* <a href="#nunasopoback">Back to top.</a></p><p>Jujur, awalnya saya mau bikin ini jadi oneshot. Sekali baca langsung tamat. Tapi apa daya... ngantuk woi. Ini fanfic sekali jadi dan, urgh, kalau diterusin sampai tamat, takut jadwal tidur berantakan lagi. Jadi disekiankan dulu ya. Dan maaf kalau keterangannya agak gak-penting-tapi-ya-penting-juga-sih. Next part bakal lebih banyak referensi ilmiahnya (hayoloh), jadi mari biasakan teliti dalam membaca. Dan as usual, <acronym>hmu</acronym> via <a href="https://twitter.com/verlirene">Twitter</a>, walau saya lagi <i>rest</i> karena banyak kerjaan.</p><p><b>Trivia:</b><br/>Alasan milih bunga-bunga ini juga ada. Tapi males dijabarin aja. Mungkin bisa dicari sendiri di bahasa bunga. Atau makna bunga. Ehe.</p><p><i>Last but not least, see you</i>.... malam nanti/besok malam! Capek ya ternyata bikin <i>footnote</i> unyu-unyu kayak sitasi <i>scientific paper</i> gini. #EH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>